<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baking Date by anxiouslyfred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002287">Baking Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred'>anxiouslyfred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Springtime Deceitber [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Baking Pie, Baking bread, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting together with Roman, Deceit decides it's time to speak to one of the others that's been sort of courting him about what their relationship could be. <br/>Virgil just wanted to bake with Deceit for a while</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Springtime Deceitber [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baking Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I’m baking and more than happy for you to actually join me for the afternoon.” Virgil spoke before Deceit could sink out, retrieved hat still in his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Baking what?” He paused, not quite making a decision yet. It had been a while since he’d had an afternoon with only Virgil that wasn’t just cuddling or having a nap  so the offer was tempting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil glanced over his shoulder then, a small smirk on his face. “Orange and pineapple pie and then I might make some bread if I feel like it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It might be simple but homemade bread was one of the treats Deceit loved to have, the crisp crust and scent that filled the mind-space just oozed comfort for him. With the possibility of getting some his gloves were off before he’d consciously made the decision. “I’ll chop the fruit then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Virgil just shook his head, already rubbing the butter into the flour to make the pastry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They’d just put the pie into the oven when Deceit remembered what Roman had said. Virgil probably would never ask about having a relationship, especially now everyone knew Deceit was dating Roman, so if he wanted to have them both as boyfriends it would be on him to ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know you could just ask me to join you, no need to steal my hat for attention.” Deceit began, leaning against the counter while Virgil washed the bowls they’d used already.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The tensing of his shoulders warned Deceit of Virgil’s denial. “You have other things more important than chilling with me, at least if I take the hat I know you won’t be busy when you come to fetch it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you think you’re less likely to get rejected if you steal my hat instead of asking me on a date?” He asked, focusing on wiping his hands off to avoid staring at Virgil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other froze momentarily, before shaking his head, scrubbing a bowl far too vigorously to be needed. “It’s not a date. You’re dating Roman, like you said yesterday.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Roman who literally said he’s fine with me dating you and Logan as well. I mean if there’s no romantic feelings there, shoot me down by all means, but I get the feeling we could be a wonderful couple.” Deceit was trying to be casual about the whole thing, focusing on assembling the ingredients for bread instead of making it a serious conversation that could have Virgil fleeing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course there are! You’ve known that for ages and don’t play the idiot over that.” Virgil placed the last dish on the drying rack, turning to face Dee properly. “But I’m nothing compared to them, just an anxious mess that has to fight to be taken seriously, accepted or not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Deceit met his eyes now before rolling them. “Pretty sure that has never bothered me before and you definitely do more than that to keep us all safe. Want me to list the times or should I just say we’re dating now but you can steal my hat to ask for dates if you’d prefer to keep doing it that way?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” The was hesitancy in the question, but also hope and that was enough for Deceit to nod.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really, although if you don’t start making break with me now I can change my mind.” The teasingly serious gaze was enough to break the moment and get Virgil snickering, but as they carried on baking there was a lot less space between them.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>